(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trunk, and more particularly to an adjusting and positioning structure for handle bars of trunks and the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Travelers generally carry a type of trunk that has a retractable handle bar the length of which can be adjusted to suit the user. In use, the user holds the handle bar and sets the trunk at an angle to the floor, and the trunk can be pulled along on its casters. The adjustment and positioning of the handle bar on the trunk is generally achieved by utilizing positioning pins, springs, and inner and outer hollow tubes, as well as round through holes that correspond and receive the positioning pins that are positioned in series. However, in operation, a structure as such requires the user of both hands. Firstly, the user needs to press the serially connected positioning pins with his/her fingers so that they retract from the limitation of the round through holes. Then the user needs to pull the handle bar upwardly or press it downwardly with the other hand to adjust the length of the handle bar to a desired length. Such operation is very inconvenient and may even hurt the user's hands.